As IT (Information Technology, information technology) technologies develop, people have higher and higher requirements on data storage, and data storage becomes increasingly important.
In the prior art, a first method for data storage is as follows: a user may store data in a hard disk of a local storage server, and the user may access the data stored in the hard disk by using any computer at home. The user may also use a network connection to access the data stored in the hard disk by means of secure web page access at any location.
The disadvantage of the first method for data storage in the prior art is as follows: in this method, data is stored only in the hard disk of the local storage server, a user may obtain the data only by using local and remote access to the hard disk, but the same data can not be copied automatically to remote network which located in the internet so that the user can access more expediently or more efficiently.